A Simple Question
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: This was the Castle of Dreams, it was made for your innermost desires to happen. And it was a simple question, so why was he having a hard time asking it? Ven/Aqua


**Okay so I had another idea for a Ven/Aqua one-shot. I think Birth By Sleep is my new favorite category to write about, because I love the three main characters so much. I received this inspiration while watching the Tokyo Game Show 2008 leaked trailer. Enjoy!!**

It was a simple question, so how come he had such a hard time asking it? This place was called the Castle of Dreams after all, so maybe his own personal dream would come true as well. Ven pondered this as he gazed upon the brilliant white castle in the distance. He and the mice had just finished placing the finishing touches on Cinderella's dress for the ball and now they were taking a short break. He let out a soft sigh as he leaned against the banister of the window, wondering when he would be able to return to normal size.

"Something wrong Ven?"

The blond haired boy looked over his shoulder to see his new companion, Jaq, climbing up to the ledge he was standing on.

Ven shrugged, "Not really. I was just thinking that's all," he replied, turning back to look at the castle.

"Must be important. You look very very deep in thought."

"Well I was thinking about something I really want to do," he began, "I heard rumors that a girl with blue hair had been sighted near the castle…I want to find her."

Jaq nodded in understanding as he walked over to where Ven was leaning against the wall, "I see. Special someone?"

A slight flush felt its way up his face as he scratched the back of his neck, "Maybe…I guess you could call her that," he said.

To be honest he didn't know what he could classify her as…she was someone that was _definitely _more than a friend.

The mouse's eyes shined in happiness, "Jaq Jaq will help you find her!"

Ven's eyes widened at the mouse's offer, "What about Cinderella? You still have to show her this gown so she could go to the ball tonight."

"Ven should accompany Cinderelly to the ball," Jaq suggested, "You can find your special person that way."

The boy crossed his arms, that did sound like a good plan, "That might work Jaq except…I'm not normal size."

Jaq crossed his arms, "This place…it's a place where all dreams come true. If Ven believes he can be normal size again he will! Just like Cinderelly is going to go to the ball tonight, because she dreamed that she could," he chuckled, "It's how things work around here."

Ven allowed a smile to fall on his face, "Maybe you're right Jaq," he said as he pushed himself off of the wall, "I'm sure that I'll see her again and then I can ask her."

The mouse cocked his head to the side, "Your special someone? What does Ven want to ask her?" he asked, happiness for his friend glimmering in his jet black eyes.

Ven smiled as he pictured Aqua dancing in the courtyard of their master's fortress, "It's something that I have wanted to do with her for a long time," he explained, "And tonight's ball would be the perfect opportunity."

They could hear faint footsteps coming up the steps towards the attic that Cinderella slept in. Jaq chuckled happily.

"Cinderelly's here! She'll be so happy!"

Ven nodded in agreement, all of her dreams were about to come true…maybe if he kept close to her, he could find Aqua.

--

Now Ven wasn't the type to want to hurt anyone unless provoked, but he really wanted to cause harm to Lady Tremaine and her two daughters right now. He sat on top of Cinderella's shoulder and tried his best to comfort her as she continued to cry on the stone bench in on the property's gardens.

'_How could anyone be so cruel to someone so kind,'_ he thought, his other hand clenching into a fist.

"It's okay," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat, "Don't stop believing in your dreams."

He hated to see anyone cry, it made him feel powerless.

He watched the crying girl shake her head, "N-Nothing matters anymore…nothing," she said in between sobs, "I can't…become something I'm not."

Ven was about to open his mouth and say something, but the sight of a figment appearing on the bench beside Cinderella had caught his eye.

'_What the…'_

"Nonsense," the strange figment spoke, becoming less transparent, eventually changing into the shape of a round old woman with a blue cloak.

"Who…are you?" he asked as he stood protectively in front of Cinderella. He may be small, but that didn't mean he couldn't handle anything. After all, he had taken care of that cat Lucifer.

The woman looked down at him and chuckled, "Why…I am Cinderella's Fairy Godmother," she stated, her eyes kind, "I'm here to help her dreams come true," she explained.

Ven almost lost his footing as Cinderella lifted her head, tear stained eyes focused on the woman beside her, "H-Help make…my dreams come true?" she asked, wiping her tears away.

The small boy jumped off of her shoulder to the bench beside the strange woman, waiting for an explanation as well.

"Yes my dear…I know what you long for and I am here to give it to you," the Fairy Godmother said, "Now…let me just look for my wand."

Ven and Cinderella looked to each other with the same confusion as the mysterious woman complained about misplacing her wand again.

"Wait…now I remember!" she exclaimed, summoning her wand from out of nowhere.

His cerulean eyes widened, it was like when he summoned his keyblade. Nothing should really surprise him at this point, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Now…" The Fairy Godmother said as she pointed her wand at Cinderella, "It's time to get ready for the ball…what were those magic words again?" she mumbled to herself, "Oh yes…Bibity Bobity Boo!"

--

"There you're already to go!" The Fairy Godmother said, pleased with her work.

Ven stared up at the girl that towered over him in amazement, "Wow…you look amazing Cinderella," he said as he looked at her brilliant blue gown and glass slippers.

She chuckled, "Thank you so much Ven," she replied before turning to the blue cloaked woman, "And thank you as well…for instilling hope once again."

"Yes…my child, but just remember, the spell will be broken at midnight," she said sternly, "All dreams do have an end after all."

Cinderella nodded, "Oh yes I understand," she said as she looked at herself in the fountain near her newly formed carriage.

Ven smiled over to her before looking up to the Fairy Godmother, "Um…I actually have a favor to ask Fairy Godmother," he said.

The wise old woman kneeled down so she could see him better, "Of course…anything. You have tried to help Cinderella, so in return I will help you. What is it that you desire?"

The blond Chaser scratched the back of his head, "Well…there is rumors that a girl with blue hair has been spotted on the castle grounds," he began, "I wanted to return to normal size so I can find her and ask her something," he explained, a strange heat enveloping his face.

The Fairy Godmother's eyes lit up in a similar fashion that Jaq's had earlier, "I see…so she is your other half."

Ven cocked his head to the side, "Pardon?"

The old woman chuckled, "This girl with blue hair is the one you hold the closest to your heart. The one you would protect no matter what," she explained, eyes still shimmering.

He felt his heartbeat quicken, how was everyone able to tell this? Ven placed a hand up to his chest, he wasn't going to deny it, it would be like denying apart of himself.

"I see it in your eyes child. You really care for this woman," she said as if reading his mind, "Well I'll return you to normal size then…no time restrictions alright?"

Ven looked up at her, his brilliant eyes widening, "You…You're serious?"

The Fairy Godmother nodded, "Yes…find her and never let her go," she said as she began to wave her wand again, "Bibity Bobity Boo!"

He felt himself growing, everything seemed like it was getting smaller as he continued to grow back into his normal size. When everything stopped, Ven looked down at his hands, relieved to be normal height again, he felt so worthless being pint sized.

"Oh Ven, you have returned to normal!" Cinderella said as she walked up beside him.

Ven smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you Fairy Godmother."

The strange woman nodded; "Now...you two better get going. Midnight isn't far off."

The young knight nodded and walked over to the pumpkin carriage, helping Cinderella inside first. His eyes focused on the castle ahead as the carriage slowly began its journey.

'_Hang on Aqua. I'll be there soon.'_

--

Ven's eyes lit up as he looked up at the grand castle in front of them, it was much larger than his master's fortress that was for sure. He patiently helped Cinderella out of the carriage and escorted her inside.

"This girl you are looking for…what is she like?" Cinderella asked as they walked up the grand staircase.

The knight looked to the ground, there were so many words that could describe her, it was difficult to pick a few, "Well…she's very strong, but also very reckless," he began, "She cares about me and our other companion a great deal, even risking her own life sometimes to save us."

The blond woman beside him nodded, "She sounds wonderful though, perfect for you. I can tell she is really dear to you…I hope you find her," she said with a smile on her face.

Ven looked over to her, "Well I will let you introduce yourself to the Prince alright? I want to go find her," he said when they came to a different path.

Cinderella nodded, "Thank you for everything Ven. I hope your dream comes true tonight as well."

He watched her walk up the stairs leading to the throne room, he wished her the same. He began to walk down a separate corridor; he took a small map from his pocket, if he was right, then this path would lead to the gardens. He knew Aqua loved being anywhere surrounded by nature. Ven swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued onward.

--

The night was clear in the Castle Gardens, the sky covered in a blanket of stars, the moon casting it's pale glow onto the wildlife below. The area around his was decorated with almost every type of flower he could think of, from roses to lilacs…anything. His eyes scanned the area carefully, looking for any sign of the blue haired girl. He began walking; keep a close eye on everything.

'_Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up…it was a rumor after all,'_ Ven thought as he walked passed a strange angel-like statue.

He could see a bridge up ahead over a small pond; he narrowed his eyes a bit and noticed a long figure standing in the middle, their entire focus on the water below.

'_Aqua…'_ he took off in a run.

Only Aqua could become so entranced by the water like that, he knew her posture after all. Her silhouette was more clear when he reached the bridge. Ven slowly came to a halt when he was only a foot away from her. She seemed so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't register that someone was right beside her.

Ven cleared his throat, "It's beautiful out here isn't it?" he asked, making her aware that he was there now.

Aqua jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly looked up to him, "Oh Ven…you caught me off guard," she said with a chuckle, "What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes locking with his.

Ven shrugged and rested his arms against the railing, looking down into the depths of the water, "I heard a rumor that you were here. I came looking for you," he stated calmly.

He heard her sigh, "I see. Well, one of the Princesses of Heart will be here tonight, so I'm watching over this place until then," she explained, her voice slightly off.

Ven stole a glance at her from the corner of his mind, she was distracted, he could tell, "What's on your mind Aqua?"

He barely heard her gasp, "What do you mean Ven?"

The youngest Chaser turned to her, "You seem distracted, you're not yourself. You're usually calm and collected."

Aqua lowered her head, "Well…it's hard to say. I blame it on the atmosphere. You shouldn't worry Ven…everyone needs time to think right?" she asked, laughing slightly.

Ven looked unconvinced, now was the perfect opportunity for him to ask. He might not get another chance at this. He could faintly hear the music coming from the castle.

"I also had another reason that I wanted to find you actually," he confessed, his face hidden underneath his bangs.

It was more difficult when he felt her sapphire gaze boring into him, "What is it?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

Ven bit his lip, suddenly feeling the butterflies in his chest, "Well…I've always wanted to…" his voice trailed off as another lump formed in his throat.

There was silence, save for the music in the background.

"Ven?"

Her voice was concerned, he had to ask, who knows when the next opportunity would arrive. Ven took a deep breath before turning to face the woman who meant so much to him.

"Will you dance with me?"

He watched Aqua's eyes widened and her entire body freeze in it's place. He could tell that she was at a loss of words, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was something he did not know.

Ven sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I know you probably don't want to but I hav-"

"I'd love to."

His breath halted in his throat as he turned his gaze to her, "Seriously?"

Aqua nodded, eyes shining with happiness, "Of course," she said and walked over to him.

She took his hands and placed one on her shoulder and wrapped the other around her waist. Ven tensed at the contact, he had never been this close to Aqua before. She smelled like the ocean breeze, it was almost intoxicating.

"Ven…" she said, wrapping her hands around his neck, "Relax alright? It's okay…I will lead."

He could feel her begin to move and struggled to keep up with the steps, to which Aqua chuckled in amusement. He kept his eyes on his feet so that he wouldn't step on her, he never was the best dancer.

"Sorry…I'm not very good at this," he whispered, his face flustered.

Aqua wrapped her arms tighter around him, leaning her head into the crook of his neck. Ven could hardly breathe at this point.

"It's okay," she replied, "I don't mind at all…as long as it's you that I am dancing with," she whispered as they continued to dance in a circle.

"Aqua…"

He looked over at her head full of blue hair and smiled. They continued like that for a while, neither wishing to break the hold. It was then that Ven was sure…he loved her, Aqua was his other half…the piece that completed him, someone he would protect no matter what. He tightened his grip on her as he looked up to the sky. Ven knew that all dreams would come to an end, but he just wished that this one would last as long as possible.

**Yes I know, very long and very slow. But I loved it so much!!! It was the image I pictured when I realized they were both in Cinderella's world. I hope it didn't disappoint anyone. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
